


Too Easy

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [67]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8557888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

The top team of U.N.C.L.E. New York were travelling back from a successful mission. Illya was driving, while Napoleon seemingly dozed.

"Do you ever feel like it is sometimes too easy?" Solo murmured, without opening his eyes.

"Easy?" Illya replied, with incredulity. "We've just prevented the abductions of three congressmen and two senators. It took two weeks of careful research and planning, followed by three days moving the five men around to confuse their abductors. What was easy about all of that?"

"Neither of us was captured, or tortured, or even injured."

Solo could almost hear the inevitable eye roll.


End file.
